


Gnome G'night

by 1PB2PB3PB4



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 02:34:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10350513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1PB2PB3PB4/pseuds/1PB2PB3PB4
Summary: A fill for this prompt"He awoke from a nightmare about garden gnomes and shuddered."





	

**Author's Note:**

> This prompt http://hpfanfictionprompts.tumblr.com/post/60955695503/prompt-598-first-sentence-he-awoke-from-a  
> I do not own Harry Potter

He awoke from a nightmare about garden gnomes and shuddered. Those sharp little teeth embedded in something looking so much like a potato always disturbed him. He'd faced down Voldemort, survived annual certain death, and made it through Umbridge's detentions. But those gnomes... Their teeth! In the nightmare he was alwys tucking into a nice potato- and then it grew teeth and all the gnomes popped up from the wood work. He shuddered again. He would need some nice hot milk before returning to sleep, hopefully not plagued by anymore nightmares. The gnomes while horrifying, were nothing on the nightmare that was a pygmy puff with the dark mark.


End file.
